


To Loose You All Over Again

by Winxfairy866



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Buck deserves better!!!, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Firefam Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Multi, Sad Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxfairy866/pseuds/Winxfairy866
Summary: The Lawsuit was just a front to protect his family. But when Buck tries to explain what’s going on he gets shut out and shunned. Eddie being the most angry with him won’t even let him see Christopher and Buck starts to crack. Until two weeks when Christopher calls Buck and says Eddie isn’t home yet. Buck jumps into his Jeep within minutes. What Buck doesn’t expect to find is that Eddie has been street fighting.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Reader, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii you guys first time writing for this fandom I am so far deep into loving Buddie and 9-1-1 it isn’t health. I suck at summaries but bare with me this fic is going somewhere I promise.

Buck knew he had done stupid things in the past but this.This one definitely takes the cake. He doesn’t know what came over him all he was trying to do was tell Bobby what that lawyer was going to do to his family,but things got off topic fast when they had gotten to talking about him going back to work. And his world came crashing down. He wasn’t going back to work. Bobby the man he looked up to as a father didn’t think he was ready, but he was, he was so ready to be back with his family. Why didn’t anyone believe him? 

What he had come over to tell Bobby and Athena was that the lawyer was trying to sue the department and exploit them by digging up dirt on each of them. Buck couldn’t believe it when the guy tried to get him to sue his own family. So he did what he thought was best and told the police. He would go under the disguise of changing his mind to get proof that the lawyer was suing unlawfully and doing illegal practices. Which was set to happen the next day after the fight with Bobby. So when it came out that he was “suing the department and Bobby” everyone thought it was real. Sure he was angry that he couldn’t go back to work but that didn’t mean he would ever harm his one true family. Buck tried to fix it and explain what was going on but no one wanted to listen to him. Even Eddie his best friend, the man he had fallen head over heels for shunned him. What made it worse was that he couldn’t see Christopher. That kid made everything better and could always cheer Buck up. But like always he messes things up. He can never be happy or have anything good in his life. Just like his parents never loving him,Abby leaving,the truck accident,and the tsunami. Buck finally realized he was destined to be alone. Because like always he messes things up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! This story is slowly coming together bare with me. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

It’s been two weeks since he’s had any contact with the 118. Buck thought that they would hear him out but they shut him out instead. He still remembers the conversation he had with them when he was just trying to explain. Eddie looked so angry and betrayed. 

Buck walks into the fire station to try to explain what’s happening that he’s not actually suing the department or Booby. He had to calm himself down on the drive over here. Trying to remember his SEAL breathing techniques. Of course they would hear him out and see that he was just trying to help them. Boy was he wrong but when is he not. As soon as he gets into view of everyone Eddie starts to walk over practically fuming at him. When he gets close to Buck he starts yelling and ranting at him,”Where do you get off thinking that it’s okay to sue us? Sure your suing the department but that’s everyone in here. You know your lawyer came by today and told us about how you practically told him our live stories. Huh Buck about my dead wife and my disable kid,”Eddie fishes looking enraged and starts to push Buck. Buck starts to push back at him while trying to explain,”Wait you don’t know everything. I didn’t know Chase would be coming by here and I certainly didn’t tell him about anyone here. You know I love Christopher. You have to listen this whole lawsuit is just a ——. Buck didn’t get to finish because the rest of the team was coming up to them when Bobby butted in,”Just a way to get back at me? Listen kid I thought you had gotten better but apparently your the same kid that you were when you first got here. Reckless,immature,and not caring about your actions. Actions which affect others around you. We’ve given you chance after chance but you don’t get anymore,”Bobby finishes looking extremely disappointing at Buck. 

“Yea he stabbed us in the back is what he did”,Eddie yells from Bucks side. Buck suddenly feels like he’s been backhanded ,like he’s back to being a child and his dad had just hit him for doing something when he was trying to explain it was an accident. “But you guys don’t understand what I’m trying to say is that this whole lawsuit ——,Buck doesn’t get to finish again because it’s Hen this time that interrupts him. “This whole lawsuit might keep me and Karen from getting chosen to be foster parents,if your lawyer comes out with all of our secrets that will ruin our chances. You are ruining all of our lives just because Bobby was worried about your safety and didn’t want you to come back to work yet,”Hen finishes with such harness. Buck doesn’t even know what to say they were just supposed to listen to him,he wasn’t supposed to loose his family again. He doesn’t even know what to say while trying to keep the tears that are forming in his eyes at bay. He starts to stutter a habit that he hadn’t done since he was a kid when trying to explain to his parents about his day or trying to avoid a beating with his dad. It never worked t always angered his dad more. 

“I- I don’t know, this isn’t- is not the way this was supposed to go, please- please just listen to what I have to say,”Buck pleads to them. Hoping that they will give him a chance. Chim looks at him and for a second he thought that he was on his side but is quickly proven wrong. “Yea Buck what were you thinking. I know you’ve had it rough lately but this is what you choose to do when Maddie goes out of town? To go off the deep end, what are you going to tell her huh?” Maddie Bucks beautiful, brave, older sister that has been so through to much. The one that has been putting up with Buck since he was born and always helping to clear up his messes would have to help him again. The tears are steadily streaming down his face after Chimney finishes. He’s done it again he’s ruined everything just like he always does. Buck the one who ruins everything good he has in his life. He doesn’t get to say anything else because the alarm starts going off. “You better be gone by the time we get back,you’ve caused enough trouble here today,”Bobby states. Eddie is the last one to run out before stating,”Don’t even bothering visiting Chris I won’t let you. He has been through a enough of did you forget about that too?” 

Buck just stands there while the firetruck pulls out of the station. He’s stunned and in a state of shock. This wasn’t supposed to happen, they were his family and he was fighting for them. He would fix what he did wrong, he always messes things up but he’ll fix his mistake this time and they will forgive him. 

But it’s been two long, lonely weeks and no one has forgiven him yet. Carla the good soul she is when she first heard about what was happening called him and asked for his side of the story. For the first time someone had asked him why he was doing it, and he broke down crying while telling her why he was doing it. She said that she would be on his side. Carla even let him sneak in to visit Chris. Man had that made him so happy and for a second he forgot how sucky his life had been. He told Chris that If he ever needed something to don’t hesitate to call. He wasn’t expecting that call to come in so soon.


End file.
